Wizlord
Wizlord (ウィズロード, U~izurōdo) is an all-powerful, demonic wizard and the main antagonist of the movie, Fullmetal Alchemist: Demon's Rising. He is also the father of BC & AD. Early Life, Growth, Love, Marriage & Parenthood On September 15, 1,000,000 B.C., the queen of Inferntopia gave birth to a baby demon boy named Wizlord, who was giggling in happiness. This astonished everyone, seeing it as a gift from the Underworld. As with all demons, they are born with any birth mark on any part of their body, in Wizlord's case he has a red six-point star birth mark on his forehead. A few minutes later, Wizlord's evil heart rapiddly made him grow into an adult, making him the most powerful wizard in existence. His evil heart quickly made him jealous of his father and mother's reign of their utopia, not liking the fact that he is second rate. That night, while his parents, the queen Wizwitch, and the king, Wizworlock, were sleeping in their bedroom, Wizlord came in and stabbed his parents with his Wizlor Scepter to death in their sleep. Having done this, Wizlord takes his parents' place as the ruler of Inferntopia, without anyone knowing he killed the king and queen. Right after Wizlord became the ruler of Inferntopia, he meets and falls in love with a demon witch named Wizwicca. Wizlord then proposes to Wizwicca and got married after the proposal. 9 months later, Wizwicca gives birth to two twins, a boy named BC and a girl named AD. However, this killed Wizwicca, resulting in Wizlord feeling shattered before turning pure evil. Now he must raise his two children alone. 1st Attack On Existence & Imprisonment As BC & AD sleep, Wizlord started ruling and destroying existence with an iron fist, until a young warrior known as Idward from Alchemtopia, Inferntopia's rival dimension, imprisoned him and his son and daughter in a demon-like coffin with several red six-point stars covering each part of it. With Wizlord and his two children sealed up, Idward sends the coffin down to Earth and burried it deep in the ground. Releasement, Regaining His Youth & Betraying The Lightning 1,000,000 years later, a construction team discovers a demonic tomb and tried to crack it open with a wrecking ball attached to a dragline excavator, but it electrocutes the wrecking ball, the excavator and the majority of the workers after they tried to drill it until they all explode. Later that night, the two surviving construction workers were told to guard the tomb, but The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Lightna, Piggy, Lightningmodo, Skull, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kingpin, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley arrived at the scene via teleportation, starting with The Lightning zapping the two construction workers to death with his Lightning Scepter. As the nine villains approached Wizlord's Tomb, The Lightning chanted his evil release spell to open Wizlord's tomb up until he breaks the front of the tomb, setting Wizlord and his children free. However, once the demon wizard exited the tomb, he was completley old and feeble, needing his decaying Wizlord Scepter to help him walk, along with his crystal ball on his right hand, which actually keeps him alive. Dissaponited that he meets his idol dying, The Lightning chanted his evil youth restoring spell to make Wizlord young again until the spell finishes its magic. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons